transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Boys Hanging Out
Transformers 2005 - Friday, August 13, 2004, 6:46 PM AC Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the big scanner sitting against the far wall. Looking like Teletran One's bigger cousin, the main computer that is Metroplex sits there checking the perimeter defenses of Autobot City. The gigantic viewer currently shows the exterior shot outside of Autobot City, a pastoral view of a wide plain surrounded by a large conifer forest. Several smaller monitors show different pictures, some of Earth by orbital satellite, others of various computer graphics, giving the viewer the current situation on Earth at a moment's notice. Next to the main computer is a FTL communications terminal used for talking to Cybertron, Junkion, and other worlds. It is linked to Blaster's main communications tower located upstairs. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the wall to the right of the main computer is a large, recently finished portrait of Optimus Prime with Prowl and Ironhide in the background. A small caption below reads, "Until All Are One". Contents: Teletran Two Extended Radio Equipment 428 Grimlock enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Grimlock has arrived. Sideswipe enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Sideswipe has arrived. Sideswipe strides into the command center, a grin plastered on his face as he surrepticiously dusts his hands off. Grimlock pushes the doors in the Autobot's Earth Command Centre open, carrying his usual slightly foul mood about with him. "Why we not smashing Decepticons?" He asks immediately, not really bothering who he's asking, (or if there's even someone in the Command Centre to begin with. "Me Grimlock say Decepticon smashing missing in Autobot diet. More smashing required." Yup, a real professional if ever there was one. He stomps over to a console. Sideswipe looks over his shoulder to see who's coming in.. and shakes his head. As if he had to ask.. "I'll agree with yu on that one, Grimlock. Definatly needs to be more 'con smashing." "Huhhh." Papa Dino grumbles as he sits down and punches some buttons into the terminal. Okay, so he's not literally punching, but not far off. Tap. Grimlock looks for the next button. Tap. He scans the terminal for his next key. Tap. "Decepticons too quiet. They not want to fight Autobots? Then me Grimlock take fight to them." Sideswipe folds his arms across his shiny front, leaning against a console with a ne'er to do well air about him. Almost jaunty even. "Welp.. They're prolly up to something, Grimlock.. I mean.. their nastyness in trying to smash something is usually pretty directly proportional to how long they've been quiet." Scattershot walks into the command center looking rather annoyed. The Technobot commander grabs a seat and begins to punch in some requests which Teletran 2 promptly awnsers by pulling up a map of the solar system with the last reported position of the alien fleet. Scattershot frowns and kicks the console. "Slag em' all ta hell. What's the friggin' holdup ? I thought I was called in because this fleet thing was an emergency. Primus. I should go out there and offer them to push. PFFFTT! Whatever 'hostile' race of aliens we are facing they are likely a bunch of retards if they can't come up with faster engines for their crafts. I don't think we have anything to fear from em." Sideswipe ehs.. "Dunno Scatts.. Didja go out and help the EDC take a look?" Scattershot rolls his optics "They are still on the edge of the solar system. I ain't wastin' fuel to check it out until they /at least/ pass Pluto. At /that/ point, I will go park myself in low-power mode among the rings of saturn and wait for them. And then...if the EDC is trouble WHAM! I backstab them. Then...we can go back to more serious things like whoopin' decepticons ninstead of worrying about some retarded antiquated fleet." Grimlock looks up at Scattershot.. "Everyone not attacking, like enemies should. Me, Grimlock losing patience. Why we wait for enemy to attack anyway?" Sideswipe shakes his head, "Maybe they're waitin for somethin.. Maybe it's a distraction.. An just maybe.. we flat out need more info.." Scattershot looks up at Grimlock and puts his feet on Teletran 2. "Because big guy. Attacking the fleet head on would be a delicate matter for us Autobots because quite frankly in the space combat department...we are not THAT many and cannot afford to take on a fleet of 30+ ships. Autobot space combat pretty much limits itself to me, Sky Lynx, Strafe and Jetfire. The only /other/ way we could be efficient would be to hide a shuttle of Autobots or Sky Lynx in say...The asteroid belt and try to board a ship. Which /still/ leaves us with a problem that once we have compromised one of their ships there is no guarantee the 29 others won't destroy it to get rid of us." The technobot leans his head back and facepalms "Finding a perfect solution is not easy." Scattershot looks at Sideswipe "Maybe...but that would be a mighty big distraction. However I agree we need more info." The techno-commander looks around "Wonder where my brothers are. Maybe Computron could help us hammer out a few scenarios." Sideswipe blinks.. listening.. but having to add something mildly amuseing. If for himself. "Thats a lotta words, Scatts.." Scattershot smirks "I have been looking at various jamming alternatives. Since we do not know exactly which frequency those aliens use for combat or crypted communications our only /safe/ option would reside in jamming everyone including ourselves with this." The technobot brings up an MP3 and the sound of loud bagpipes fills the room as 'Scotland the brave' begins to play. Scattershot smiles and yells over the noise "Pretty damn annoying right ? Flood EVERY channel with that terran stuff that way even if they could circumvent the jamming they can still hear this and have to talk over it." He tones down the volume "This increases the chances of misunderstandings among their communications." Sideswipe winces at the ungodly sounds. "UUuUhh.." A shake of his head as he reguards the technobot leader with some skeptisism.. "It'd only take a little of that before I'd be ready to strangle the transmitter myself... Anything.. less annoying?" Grimlock covers his ears in agony as the noise is played. "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He yells, until the volume is finally turned down. "Why you Scattershot attack Me, Grimlock with painful noise?" He asks in a hurt tone. "Scattershot supposed to be Grimlock friend!" Scattershot smiles at Grimlock "Hey buddy you know I would not attack you, you're my XO. Just giving you a taste of what I intend to unleash upon them aliens. With all that noise they won't be able to use their communications AND they will be annoyed to no end." He smirks at Sideswipe "If I put something nice them aliens might actually like it. That would be embarassing and useless. Just tune down your audios before the raid and you should be fine." Sideswipe makes a face, "Who's to say they wont like that slag, Scattershot?" Scattershot blinks at Sideswipe "Good point but...NOBODY likes that crap. Even here on earth except some weirdoes near England but that's like less than 1% of the Earth's population and if we consider that an average of 4-6% qualify as retards I would say it makes this a pretty safe initiative. But...you are right they might liek it so I will ask Jazz to come up with a backup plan." Sideswipe shakes his head, "Hey, they're *aliens* man." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *